Carrying a firearm in public has become more common as people become self-reliant for personal protection. All states in the United States now allow for the carrying of a handgun with varying degrees of permitting conditions. While some people openly carry handguns for protection, most prefer to conceal their firearm to not draw attention to themselves or make others uncomfortable.
Many find that carrying a concealed firearm is uncomfortable or inconvenient. Holsters can be worn on a shoulder or around an ankle, but are not comfortable, can be bulky, and can be seen through clothing. Handguns can be carried in a purse, backpack, or briefcase, but are not readily accessible when needed. One solution that has been around for decades is to design handguns that are small enough to carry in a pocket or small purse. However, such handguns tend to be low-caliber, are difficult to handle, and are prone to accidental discharge.
What is desired is a firearm that is does not appear to be a firearm when openly exposed and readily accessible to the person carrying it.